


Astronomy Tower

by Silverosesh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-War, drunk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverosesh/pseuds/Silverosesh
Summary: Eighth-Year Dramione's AU! Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger mulai bertemu di Menara Astronomi dan mengembangkan persahabatan. Tapi semuanya tidak semudah yang diharapkan.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Astronomy Tower

Lorong gelap tepat di depannya tapi Hermione tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat ini sudah lewat jam malam untuk para siswa, bahkan tahun ketujuh sekalipun, dan seharusnya tidaklah pantas bagi siswi teladan seperti Hermione Granger untuk melanggar aturan semacam ini. Tapi segala mimpi buruk telah menghancurkan logikanya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang lain selain ketenangan, ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Ia meneruskan berjalan setengah mengendap-endap, ia tak ingin ada satu orang pun memergokinya apalagi jika itu Mr. Filch, atau bahkan Peeves, semua akan menjadi lebih runyam. Hermione turun dan naik tangga pualam yang seperti tidak ada habisnya tersusun di depannya, tujuannya adalah Menara Astronomi.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Granger?" seseorang berdiri memunggunginya, menatap sekeliling melalui penyangga.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Malfoy." itu sebuah pernyataan. Orang itu, Draco Malfoy, membalikkan tubuhnya, menunjukkan seringai yang memang selalu tampil dalam dirinya. "Bukankah memang itu yang selalu kita lakukan di sini?" seringainya mengembang.

Tentu, Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger bukan hal yang umum dijumpai tanpa adanya penghinaan yang terjadi. Sungguh aneh melihat mereka sekarang duduk di Menara Astronomi membahas hal yang cukup normal.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" dia bergabung dengan Malfoy di penyangga, menerawang langit malam di atas mereka. "Apa isi mimpi itu sekarang?" Yeah, ini seakan menjadi hal yang normal sekarang; menatap bintang-bintang, dengan diskusi yang selalu sama setiap malamnya.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya." dia menjawab kelewat santai dengan ekspresi yang selalu ia pasang seperti biasanya, datar dan dingin. "Apa milikmu?"

Hermione menarik napasnya panjang sebelum mengatakan, "Tidak sama denganmu," katanya "kali ini sedikit berbeda." dia memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara segar di sekelilingnya.

Draco menoleh menatap Hermione, dia ada di sampingnya, dia begitu nyata dan cantik. Tidak akan pernah Draco pikirkan untuk berada di samping Hermione Granger, Mudblood kecik sahabat Potter yang selalu menjadi musunya sejak tahun pertama. Saat ini tahun-tahun itu berlalu, dan semua permusuhan itu seakan menguap semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali di tahun terakhirnya ini.

Awal bulan September lalu ia telah memutuskan melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts setelah perang dunia sihir berakhir. Pada awalnya ia enggan, tapi ibunya tidak gentar memaksanya. "Ini baik untukmu, Draco, untuk membuktikan kau tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan. Kau tidak bersalah, kau hanya tidak punya pilihan." itulah yang selalu ibunya katakan setiap kali dia menolak untuk kembali. Tapi semua tidak sama seperti yang ibunya pikirkan. Nyatanya bahkan semenjak Draco berdiri menunggu Hogwarts Express di peron, orang-orang sudah menatapnya skeptis. "Kau akan menceritakannya?"

Ia masih seorang Draco—Bloody—Death—Eater—Malfoy di mata dunia. Pikiran itu menghantuinya, selalu menghantuinya. Dia selalu membayangkan pandangan para murid Hogwarts ke mana pun ia pergi. Itu bukan hanya dilakukan oleh Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, atau Ravenclaw, tapi bahkan teman-teman Slytherin-nya. Dia sendiri.

Hermione membuka matanya, beralih menatap Draco. Pipinya memanas melihat betapa dekatnya wajah Draco dengan miliknya. "Tidak, tidak kali ini." kata Hermione, menjauhkan dirinya. "Bahkan, aku tidak akan lagi menceritakannya padamu, Malfoy!"

Malfoy hanya mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya Granger tidak ingin menceritakan mimpi padanya setiap kali yang baru itu muncul. Sejak dia melihat Granger berdiri di tempat ini pada awal musim dingin dan mendeklarasikan kepercayaan padanya, dia selalu berbicara padanya tentang apa pun, bahkan cukup percaya tentang mimpinya juga. Ini cukup mengagetkan, bukan hanya sikap Granger yang tidak sama dengan semua orang dengan suntikan Pelahap Maut kepadanya, tapi juga untuknya yang merasa agak nyaman dengannya untuk ukuran seorang musuh.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak ingin." kata Draco tenang.

Hermione menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, ia memutar mata. 

Dia menyeringai. "Seingatku, Granger, aku memang tidak pernah memaksamu mengatakan hal itu padaku." kata Draco terkikik garing. "Kau yang terus memaksaku untuk mendengarkan semua ceritamu." seringainya semakin lebar, dan jujur, itu menjengkelkan bagi Hermione. "Kau mengoceh seperti Professor Binns, Granger."

Pipi Hermione kembali memerah, itu adalah campuran dari rasa kesal dan malu dalam dirinya. "Dan kau sangat terpaksa tentang itu?" wajahnya masam. "Oh, ayolah, Malfoy, aku bahkan tahu kau adalah salah satu yang terbaik di kelas itu—"

"Nomor dua," mendengus.

"Huh?"

"Nomor dua—setelahmu tentu saja, Granger." kata Draco enggan. Sampai sekarang dia sendiri masih kagum—dia tidak oernah dengan frontal menyatakannya—bagaimana Granger selalu menjadi yang pertama hampir di seluruh kelas yang dia ikuti. "Bahkan aku mulai bertanya-tanya di mana setumpuk buku sialanmu yang selalu berada dalam pangkuanmu," dia semakin geli melihat wajah jengkel Hermione.

"Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya ke mana segala perilaku git-mu selama ini menguap!" Hermione jengkel berbalik membelakangi Draco. Beberapa detik kemudian ia dikagetkan oleh ledakan tawa dari belakangnya. Hermione berbalik, dia, Draco Malfoy, tertawa.

Itu tidak tertahankan, tawa yang keluar darinya tidak bisa dibendung. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa mendengar suara asli dari tawanya sendiri, itu sudah berahun-tahun lalu. Sudah lama sekali sensasi itu tidak ada, di mana ada kegelian dan kebahagiaan yang tercampur dalam perutnya, ini mungkin akan jadi sejarah baru hidupnya.

Tawa terdengar hampir tiga menit setelah itu, Draco bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Hermione memandangnya dengan tercengang. "Oh, aku tidak bisa mengentikannya!" dia masih terus. "Kau harus melihat seberapa konyol wajah kesalmu, Granger!"

Draco masih tertawa. "Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione memukul belakang kepalanya dengan geram. Itu menghentikan tawanya dan meringis, walau ia masih cekikikan memegang kepalanya. "Aku tidak konyol, kau tahu!"

Dia mengembangkan senyuman lebar. Dia pernah melihat Granger merasa kesal akan sesuatu atau bahkan melihatnya marah pada Potter dan Weasley sebelumnya, tapi merasakan kemarahan Granger yang absolut terasa sangat mencekam.

"Kau tidak—tentu—Granger, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau konyol!" katanya. "Hanya wajahmu, itu lucu dan..." Draco berhenti lama. 

"Dan..."

Draco memiringkan kepalanya, menatap intens Hermione. Dia menangkup lehernya lembut. "dan kau cantik." dia tidak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum malam ini. Draco menempatkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi kanan Hermione. "Goodnight, Granger!" dia menjauh, melenggang pergi dari Menara Astronomi di mana Hermione masih di sana.

Di sisi lain Hermione hanya dapat tertegun, "Apa itu tadi?" dia terus berpikir dan berpikir. Dia bingung, otaknya tidal bekerja dengan baik untuk saat ini, semua karena Malfoy. Setelah beberapa saat diam, akhirnya Hermione memutuskan kembali ke Menara Gryffindor dengan kebingungan yang membekukan.


End file.
